Alpharad
Jacob Rabon IV (aka Alpharad or Alpha, formerly AlpharadTV) is an American YouTuber and co-founder of ''Friends Without Benefits''. Rabon is known for creating videos of gameplay with humorous and observational commentary on his YouTube channel Alpharad. He is best known for his comedic montage series "How to Play 101," in which he uses gameplay of a certain game or character as the basis for primarily visual and text-based jokes. He is also well known for his Overwatch content, and the popular "Not" series, which is the closest any of Rabon's series' have ever been to rivaling the popularity of "How to Play 101". In August of 2018, Rabon announced he would be leaving Friends Without Benefits, ''stating he felt that he "no longer fit in" to the tone and comedy of the channel. Rabon is still friends with the cast, and still works in the FwoB office. Biography Rabon was born and raised in Oklahoma. During high school, he expressed strong love of film making, attending various media classes. He graduated from high school with a letter of special recommendation from his teacher, stating his superior work ethic and dedication. He created his channel in January 2014 and followed this with his first video in July titled "Melee Got Hacked.". Behind the scenes He has been known to drive to ''Whataburger and Burger King when he wishes to eat a burger from a fast food joint. He has referenced Raising Cane's however has not said if he has purchased anything from it. Quotes "Dude, I'd totally fuck Mario" - Super Mario Sunshine "I can look past bestiality if it's a minor, but I can't look past bestiality" - Sonic '06 "Hit the baby in his head!" - Mario Superstar Baseball "I've kissed guys to see if I am gay" - Sonic Mania "I wanted to bend her over, fuck her, and make eye contact with the pink haired one; that's how you get revenge, is it not?" - Doki Doki Literature Club "Since when does age matter?" - Nicktoons Unite! "Fuck me harder Dillon!" - Mario Party 8: Episode 4 "I'm waiting for Dillon to put his dick in my hole" - Mario Party 8 "Cade I'm putting it in your mouth, now blow" - ''Mario Party 3: Episode 14 ''"Who would've guessed Cade and Dillon caught together in the house" - Mario Party 3: "Sociopathic Dillon" "Dillon, this goes beyond the channel, but sometimes I genuinely don't enjoy your existence as a person, just putting it out there" - Mario Party 3: "Sociopathic Dillon" Trivia *Alpha is one of the two co-founders of Friends Without Benefits, the other being Dad. *Alpha is known to have employed several aliases, including but not limited to "The Quadratic Formula" (Kirby: Planet Robobot, Episode 17), "Deadpool in a Pikachu Costume" (Top 10 Weirdest Things I Signed While at Smashcon), "The Fourth Chaos Emerald" (Sonic Mania and an Adventure for 3 Sonics), and "Regrets" (Opening the DMs, Pilot Episode). *Alpha has never ejaculated on a woman's face before, as he believes it is rude. - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. *Jacob has however ejaculated into a woman's mouth after she gave him fellatio in his car. - Story For Glory Episode #24 Love Me? *Of the two highschools in Norman, OK, Alpha went to the more pompous, significantly more fuccboi of the two. *Alpha is the creator of Abraham Poorpockets, a fictional character who is terrible at being an accountant. Poorpockets is married but his brother has fucked his wife on multiple occasions - Sonic 06, Episode 31 *Alpha is angry about having a smaller trivia section than Dad. - Sonic 06, Episode 31 *Alpha thinks this wiki is poorly formatted. - Sonic 06, Episode 31 *Alpha's favorite character to use in any Mario game is Peach. - Mario Party Series *Alpha's favorite anime character is Kirito - Randomized Pokemon FireRed, Episode 20 *Alpha prefers Callie over Marie. Which makes him part of the 35% - Splatoon 2 *Alpha claims to have an eight inch penis. This is corroborated by Squid Stuff 'Drawing dicks' ''in which he tells the story of how a homeless man complimented his penis while he was driving (half naked) with a lovely lady to the movie theater. *In addition, Dad openly admits that Jacob has a better penis than him. ''- Spelunky Co-op, Episode 16 *Alpha does not like the Postmates driver named Israel. *Alpha is afraid of Bigfoot's penis. - Spelunky Co-op, Episode 16 Category:People Category:FWOB Members